


Colours (Muke/Soulmate Fic)

by naomi_winchester



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Hair-Soul Mate Fic, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi_winchester/pseuds/naomi_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael have yet to find their soulmates, just as everyone else does all around them. They both secretly were majorly disappointed when they were not their own. <br/>         Then the unexpected happens. A soul bond like no other, certainly unique. Like it was alive.<br/>                I suck at summarys. Just read. :) I love you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I give Kudos to you, because you've mercifully clicked on this. ilysm rn  
> THIS IS MY ORIGINAL FROM MY COMPUTER. I decided that there really wasn't enough of these, so... WHALAH!

Everyone knows that once you meet your soulmate, well, you'll get a little gift. For some people, it's different. Usually, you might feel tingles every time you touch, so tingly, it shocks you, and automatically, you know. This is for a lot of soulmates. Actually, this was what happened. For everyone.   
But somewhere along the line of couples, family trees, there was a change. The soul bond was held back from a pairing, which would soon make it stronger. They had grown up together, and never knew they were the ones.   
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-   
Luke thought the tour had been amazing. He kept wishing it had never ended. Lying on the cot in the Gus Bus (#GUSBUS), his thoughts were taking all sorts of turns. Turns towards soul mates.   
He knew that his was near, he had felt that way for a very long time. It was like having a word on the tip of your tongue, ready to be spoken, but not coming out. Luke was tired of seeing happy couples together, beaming at him, expecting him to be just as happy. He was tired of girls grabbing at him to see if he was the one. In fact, he was very sure they had no chance in the first place. None of the girls anyway. *coughs awkwardly*  
Yes, Luke Hemmings was gay. A closet gay, but gay none-the-less.   
It scared him shitless.  
He was so famous, and yes, that scared him that one of his fans would catch him flashing his 'gay side' and announcing it to the world. But it wasn't them he was really scared of finding out. He was scared of his band mates, his best friends, finding out. He hadn't told them because of a certain spiky haired boy.  
Truly, he was just scared of getting rejected. And that fear nibbled on the back of his mind constantly. Especially around Michael.  
You see, Luke found out he was 'swinging the other way' when he started feeling weird around the punk boy. Luke chuckled. He remembered how confused he was when he started to feel such little things, like wanting to caress his skin, or sit closer to him. He remembered when he sat in his lap during their last interview. Michael's arms fit around him perfectly, the boy's head resting on Luke's shoulder. It felt so natural, he didn't think Michael had ever thought about it.  
But now there were the BIG feelings. The feelings that felt like they wanted to somehow lift you high yet weigh you down, and they were impossible not to feel. He felt it even when he wasn't near Michael, lurking, pulling the blond boy to him.  
It was so hard to hide it from the boys. But if they had noticed, no one had said anything. It didn't lessen up on the stress though. Not finding his soulmate yet made it worse.  
He threw his arms over his eyes, muttering to himself. He puffed out a breath and pulled them back down to his chest, staring at the ceiling. Luke kind of just went into auto pilot mode, and stared at it, memorizing every crack and bump, not noticing the shadows moving in front of his curtains that were shielding him from view of everyone else. He just lay there, forgetting the world, only thinking back to Michaels warm embrace.  
* * *  
Michael smiled at remembrance of the last interview, and the cute blonde that had made himself comfortable in his lap, his gangly legs taking up the other half of the couch Michael hadn't been sitting on. He was thinking of only one thing. Why couldn't have he and Luke been soulmates? He had been so disappointed when he had let his fingers linger on Luke's shoulder for the first time and hadn't felt the surge of a soul bond. But that was when he first met Luke. He hadn't even known the blonde, but had felt so sad when he discovered when he wasn't the one. His one. That's what made Luke intriguing to Michael.  
Though he tried to be discreet about it, he was always uncomfortable about the whole 'soulmates' ordeal. For him, the answer was simple. No Luke, no nothing. Luke was all he wanted, but he didn't want to push him into anything he didn't want. He didn't even know if Luke liked guys. As for Michael, he didn't smack a label on it. He was what he was, and liked who he liked, and that was it. But if he had to, he wouldn't call himself gay or bisexual, because he was only for Luke. But there wasn't a word for that, was there? No, there wasn't.  
Michael paused on the steps to the Gus Bus.  
It was more than just that, right?  
Though there wasn't really any words for how much he liked Luke, he didn't really know how he fell for him in the first place. Michael can't remember a time he didn't love Luke.  
Michael sighed, pushing the door open, stepping inside the tour bus. Speaking of Luke, where was he? Walking towards the cots to check for the blond, he came to a stop at Luke's bunk. He opened to curtain to see Luke, lying on the cot, staring at the ceiling. It was the kind of look that made someone look convincingly dead. Needless to say, it scared the shit out of Michael. Especially when he called Luke's name several times to get his attention without so much as a glance of acknowledgement.  
But soon enough, Luke turned towards Mikey, and a smile lit up his face, and soon Mikey found himself smiling as well. "Hey Lukey-Bear. 'Wassup?" Luke's smile fell the slightest.   
But Michael noticed.  
"Oh, nothin' Boo. Just thinking 'bout some stuff," Luke mumbled, fiddling with his fingers. Michael sighed. "Soulmates?" he asked.  
Luke looked up, shock evident in his eyes. "H-how did you know?"   
Michael plopped himself on the side of Luke's cot. He scratched his chin. "I've, uh, been thinking about it too," he admitted. Luke tilted his head in such a cute way that Michael almost cooed. "Why?" he asked curiously.  
"I don't know."  
The blonde shrugged. "Okay. 'M tired," Luke yawned, curling up on his cot. Michael tousled his hair. "Then go to bed you dork," Michael giggled, Luke had already fallen asleep.  
Little did he know that, that little contact would be the start of something big...

M U K E M U K E M U K E M U K E M U K E M U K E M U K E

Luke twisted and turned in his sleep, murmuring strange sounds, feeling something in the air.   
All of the boys felt it, in fact, only one was awake, and he was curious.   
__________________________________________________  
Ashton sat up in his bed with a start, thrashing, practically giving himself whiplash by scanning his entire room from where he was sat. He felt an unspoken power, thrumming throughout the tour bus. It was strong, and immediately made you want to submit to it.  
It wasn't bad, Ashton decided. It was just strong. The curly haired boy shrugged, pulling back his curtains and getting off of his cot to find Luke to see if he can feel it too. But he found that the closer that he moves towards Luke's cot, the more he wanted to submit.   
He crawled over to the cot, and quietly pulled back the curtain.   
And there was Luke. But it was a much more brilliant side of him, colours bursting from his tall frame, like a shadow, but full of light. Ashton stared in awe at the many swirls, curling around Luke almost like magic. The colours, though bright, were soft, and welcoming.  
Something else caught Ashton's eye though. The colors were making shapes, then erasing, as if they were trying to tell him something. The colours combined until they were a warm pink, and shaped into a perfect heart, resting against Luke's own. Ashton watched as a line crossed down the middle of the heart, cutting it in half, then watched more beautiful wisps of the dreamy light form a word.  
~SOUL~  
Ashton was whisked back into his own thoughts. A soul bond? But this had never happened with anyone else, he was sure. No one had ever said anything about it. Usually, all you felt was a jolting shock from your destined. Then you knew. But this, this must be a powerful bond. He was awed at the fact that Luke had such a powerful bond. But with who? he pondered. Luke had never said anything about any new girl, or that he had met his soul mate at all.  
The curly haired blonde decided to watch what the colours did next, and to his surprise, they responded to his exact thoughts.  
~THIS IS A POWERFUL BOND. HE KNOWS AND LOVES HIS DESTINED.~   
Ashton became curious.  
'Who is his destined?' Ashton thought out.  
He heard a sound come from the wisps, almost like a chirp. And then they formed an arrow, pointing up. Ashton looked up, ignoring the giggling sound the wisps gave.   
But what was up there? The only thing up above Luke was Mikey's cot and-  
Wait.  
It's Michael? But they've known each other for, well, their whole lives,' He thought. 'How can that be?'  
The wisps made different noises, as if they were discussing it.   
~THE BOND HAS BEEN HELD BACK BY AN UNKNOWN SOURCE. THE YOUNGEST HAS COME OF AGE FOR IT TO BEGIN.~  
'Begin? What do you mean, begin? Usually it is over within a few moments. One spark, and the rest is history.'   
~THE POWERFUL BOND IS ANGRY AFTER BEING HELD BACK, AND WILL TAKE A LARGER JOURNEY TO LOVE. LARGER, BUT WILL STRENGTHEN THEY'RE WEAK MORTAL LOVE.~  
' Mortal love? You mean they're already in love?'  
~ARE YOU FOND OF MAKING PEOPLE REPEAT THEM SELVES?~  
Ashton snorted at that, but quietly, so he wouldn't wake the sleeping teens in the bus.  
'I didn't even know they were gay.' He thought absently.  
The wisps burned a bright angry white, sparks flying.  
~DO YOU ATTEST TO THE BOND?~  
Ashton looked at the wisps in horror. 'Of course not!!! I've just never known they liked the same gender, that's all.' Of course, this wasn't the only reason he would never attest to the bond, but he wasn't going to tell the wisps that.   
The wisps swirled, back to their carefree color now, but not taking shape, as if not decided what to do next. Ashton took the moment to stand up, peering into Michael's curtain to see that he was surrounded by the darkness that covered the rest of the bus. 'Why does Michael not have wisps and colours?'  
~IN BONDS LIKE THIS, LOVE HAS ALWAYS MANIFESTED FROM THE YOUNGER. PLUS, WITH WHAT WE'VE DECIDED TO BRING THEM TOGETHER WITH, THE OTHER HAS DYED HIS HAIR TO MANY TIMES. HE WILL EVENTUALLY GO BALD, HE KNOWS THAT, RIGHT?~  
Ashton guffawed at the words being spelled with rainbow colours.  
'It seems that everyone on the planet has told him so, but it may take a few aliens or something to get it through his head. Wait, what does this have to do with the soul bond?'  
The wisps formed into a smirking emoji face.  
~LOOK AT YOUR YOUNGEST.~  
Ashton looked towards Luke, and found that his usual blonde hair, was now multi colours, and changing almost every five seconds. The now only blonde in the group giggled.  
'He is sooooo gonna think I died his hair in his sleep or something.'  
The wisp curled around Ashton's fingers in a soothing manner.   
~DO NOT WORRY YOUNG MORTAL, FOR THERE IS NO DYE THAT CHANGES COLORS WITH THE WEARERS MOODS, I ASSUME?~  
Ashton looked at the wisps, mouth agape.   
'You did not, you didn't! But... you did. Oh my god, this is going to be so funny.' Ashton thought for a few seconds. 'Ummm... what will I tell everyone?'  
~NOTHING, OF COURSE. DO NOT WORRY, BLONDE ONE, EVERYTHING SHALL PLAY OUT PERFECTLY, AND NO, YOU MAY NOT TELL YOUR SOUL MATE.~  
Ashton gave a startled look. 'I never said anything about MY soulmate.'  
Ashton heard a faint chuckle.   
~WE CREATE EVERY BOND, YOUNGLING. YOUR'S AND CALUM'S WAS, ENTERTAINING, TO SAY THE LEAST.~  
'Right. I knew that,' Ashton thought.  
There was a silence.  
'So now what do we do?'   
Pause.  
~WE WAIT.~

 

m u k e m u k e m u k e m u k e m u k e m u k e m u k e


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two, um, yeah.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY HAIR!?!?!?!?!"  
Ashton sat up groggily, still tired from staying up with the wisps the previous night. He rubbed his eyes with his hands.  
Luke's awake.  
Ashton pulled back the curtains on his cot and watched as Calum did the same, looking very sleepy, raising an eyebrow in the direction Luke's voice was broadcasting from. Ashton shrugged, pretending to have no idea about what Luke was going on about. After all, the wisps said he couldn't say anything to his soul mate...  
Calum looked back from the bathroom door, to Ashton's face several times before making grabby hands to Ashton. He chuckled, picking up the tan boy and bringing him to a booth in the middle of the Gus-Bus. They sat there for a while, and the curly blonde just played with Calum's dark strands of hair.  
Then Luke came into the room. His hair was a bright red, maybe brighter than the time Michael dyed his hair. Welp, we know what color angry is. Ashton thought.  
He pointed an accusitory finger at the two boys at the table. "One of you two goons did this! Who?!" he shouted.  
Ashton shrugged, while Calum just sat there with a bored looking face. Whenever something happened to Luke prank-wise, usually it was Calum, but there was one incident where Ashton had done the pee-in-the-bed joke, so he didn't really trust Ashton either. Michael, of course, was always innocent, because he hated playing pranks on Luke. He always claimed it was because he was guilty for hating him for so long, but Ashton guessed he really should have looked into it more.  
Speaking of Michael....  
The other colorful boy walked in, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he noticed something was taking place at the moment, he looked around trying to get the details, until his eyes found Luke's hair. His eyes widened. "Ummm, Luke?"  
Luke turned to Michael, and Ashton saw his hair go a shade of pink, similar to the boy's cheeks. Calum's eyes widened, and he turned to face his soulmate. The blonde put a finger to his lips to tell Cal to not say anything.  
Michael of course, noticed, but being Michael, he didn't think anything of the meaning. "Luke, your hair just turned pink!" He turned to the boys. "Where did you guys get color changing hair dye? And why didn't you test it out on me?" he whined. Luke frantically patted at his hair. "It's pink?"  
Calum shook his head. "It's purple now, I think." he said. Luke glared at Calum, and his hair turned a light shade of orange in annoyance. "It's orange now," Ashton piped up. Luke's hair turned a brighter orange as he turned his glare to Ashton.  
"Wait," Michael said, " Do you think it changes to his emotions? I mean, I would guess red is anger, and orange... annoyance? You guys can be really annoying." Calum sniffed, turning his nose up at his statement. Luke's hair turned black as he frowned. "Mate, your hair's black, whatcha feelin'?"  
Luke looked up, startled as it turned pink at Michael's question. "Well, I was feeling confused, but I don't know what pink is."  
Calum jumped up and down in his seat in realisation, but Ashton covered his mouth. The hyper boy looked at Ashton in confusion. Ashton, once again, put his finger on his lips to signal him not to say anything. He stood up, pulling Calum with him to the lounge of the Gus Bus. Once they closed the door, with Ashton looking around for prying eyes, he uncovered Calum's mouth. Immediately, " He's MICHAEL'S soulmate?"  
Ashton rolled his eyes. "At least you figured it out. Michael and Luke don't even know it has anything to do with soulmates." Calum sighed, plopping down on the leather couch. "We have to wait, don't we?" he whined. "With those two, we'll be waiting for months! Months!!!" He pouted.  
Ashton shook his head. "No, it'll happen tonight," he said," the wisps don't have that much patience." Calum nodded in agreement. "Wait, wisps? What the fijole is that?" Ashton just waved a hand at his soulmate. "You'll see," he said.

m u k e m u k e m u k e m u k e m u k e m u k e m u k e 

Meanwhile, Luke and Michael were using their imaginations to figure out why Luke's hair went wacko.  
Have you met them?  
It's pretty crazy.  
"Maybe a unicorn pooped on your head," Michael suggested. Luke's hair turned a light blue. Michael jumped up. "Oi! What's that one?" he asked, looking as excited as a kid on Christmas. Luke laughed.  
Michael wanted to always hear that laugh.  
"Amusement, it's gotta be." By now Luke had a light blue glow to him, surrounding him like the wide open skys, as wide as the normally-blonde's smile. Michael wished he would stay blue forever, then he would be happy forever.  
Secretly, Michael really wanted to know what pink meant. Luke wouldn't tell him, but he's pretty sure Luke knows what it means. Once he mentioned it, when the colorful boy turned pink, but almost as soon as he did, it turned purple in what they determined was worry. Michael only knew it must be personal, and didn't want to push Luke on the subject, but oh, he did. You know?  
Luke was thinking of the same thing. He wanted Michael to know about what pink meant as soon as he figured it out, but he didn't. Luke had also figured out it had something to do with soulmates. He didn't have the details, because, come on, we all knew that Michael and Luke together would be less progress and more goofing off.  
It meant love. Luke knew it did. But he didn't want Michael to know that, for some reason. He felt like there was a destined time for it.  
That was the first sign, Luke decided. He felt destiny guide him in everything he was doing, and he knew that meant it was getting closer.  
He was broken out of his thoughts when Michael tapped his shoulder. Sparks ran down his arm, the lovey-dovey ones that he had every time Michael was near him, but they felt stronger. Felt like they were supposed to happen.  
Second sign.  
Luke turned his eyes to Michael. "Yes?" he asked. Michael looked at him shyly. "Your hair was white, and I was wondering what that was," Michael mumbled, "then it turned pink." Luke's cheeks turned pink.  
"It's lilac now. OMG WE'RE TWINKIES!!!!!" Michael fangirled. (A/N: when I say that, it means they look alike, but you can take that any way you like. ;)) "Wait, what's lilac?" Michael asked.  
"Emmbaressment," Luke muttered absentmindedly.  
"Okay," Michael wrote it down on his list of colors, "then what's white?"  
Luke thought about it.  
"It's white again."  
"Well there you go. It's thoughtful."  
"Okie-dokie."  
Luke snorted, his hair turning a light blue once again. "You're really something, you know that Michael?" Unaware that his hair had turned a bright neon pink once he said it, and a blush dusted his cheeks. Michael gasped.  
"Love," Michael blurted out. "It's love isn't it?  
Luke blushed even brighter, and by now he had a whole aura of pink all around him, with a tint of lilac, just like his quiff. He scratched the back of his neck. "Uhhh, well..."  
Inside, Luke was panicking. He didn't think Michael would find out that fast.  
He was out of time. He turned to Michael to apologize, but when he did, Michael's face was centimeters from his own. Luke studied him. He had a light flush to his cheeks, but not near as bright as Luke's, and his eyes had an expression Luke couldn't place. The boy stuttered as he looked Luke in the eye. "Uh, I-I, um, j-just..."  
Ashton and Calum watched as the scene played out from the door frame, and something caught Ashton's eye.  
The wisps were above Michael's spiky head of hair, and once they caught Ashton's attention, they made a thumbs up emoji to him. He tilted his head as he watched them curiously.  
In a flash of rainbow smoke, Michael's hair was a blinding pink, as bright as Luke's. By now, Luke looked up, and smiled brightly at Michael at his new hair. Michael's eyes traveled up, until they caught onto the bright new color of his hair.  
"Ummm." He looked to Luke.  
"Twinkies?"  
Luke laughed loudly, and pulled Michael to him, and placed his lips and the now brightly colored boy, and Ashton watched as the wisps surrounded them, swirling into different patterns. It was like a Disney movie, and Calum told Ashton so as the boys went twirling in the air slowly with the wisps, to lost in each other to notice they were several feet off of the ground.  
Then the wisps exploded into sparks, and the couple softly landed on the solid floor of the GusBus.  
Luke placed his forehead against Michael's. "I love you Michael."  
Michael smiled. "I love you too. But, uh..."  
Luke frowned. "What?"  
Michael giggled, "You kind of have a wisp mustache."  
Luke looked down, laughing with his soulmate, and waving the smoky rainbow wisps away. Ashton and Calum joined their laughter, and the four boys were then truly happy.


End file.
